Urban Legend
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Tsuzuki and Hisoka go under cover at a bording school that is having some problems with Urban Legends coming to life and killing the students. My first horror story
1. Chapter 1

Urban Legends  
Author's Notes: I do not own the Shinigami nor do I own Genkai. I do however own everyone else. The Urban Legends I do not either.  
  
The rain poured down on the few cars on the road heading home from some last minute Christmas shopping. The cars were being careful on the winding road so they wouldn't end up with their cars in a ditch on the one side of the road or even worse, one of the trees that lined the other side of the windy road. There was one car that was being especially careful because it was being driven by a teenager that was no older then sixteen.  
  
The car was occupied by two sisters: the oldest, being eighteen, seating in the passenger seat and the youngest, being sixteen, driving.  
  
"I am so glad that we managed to get some last minute Christmas shopping done," said Amyntas.  
  
"Yes," said the younger of the two, Dorotea, slowly concentrating more on the road then on the concentration at hand.  
  
"Don't worry so much kiddo," said Amyntas, touching her sister's arm lightly. "Its past midnight very few cars are on the road save for other people that were late doing their Christmas shopping."  
  
"Let's hope we are up early enough to catch the plane tomorrow morning."  
  
"Don't worry," grinned the older girl, running her hands through her short black hair. "I will be sure to wake you up if they sleep in even over a minute."  
  
"I am sure you will," responded the other girl, pushing her dark brown bangs behind her hair and out of her coco brown eyes. The rain was starting to remind her of the one time she had slept in for a minute and had ended up with an up turned bucket of ice water on her face.   
  
"I hope mom likes the necklace," commented Amyntas.   
  
"She had better that thing cost us both a paycheck! But I know daddy will like the watch, it looks like the one grandpa used to have."  
  
"That is a good thing seeing how I believe it was the one grandpa used to have."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah," said Dorotea, reaching in the back seat for the bag from the antique store. "Where is it?" she asked glancing in the back seat quickly.  
  
"Keep your eyes on the road," said Amyntas, reminding her sister gently even though she knew the other female didn't need the reminder very often.  
  
"What is that person doing?" asked Dorotea, narrowing her eyes in concentration at the car in the other lane that was swerving dangerously along the road.  
  
"I wonder if he is drunk," said Amyntas. "Oh shit Dorotea!"  
  
"Ah!" screamed Amyntas, swerving to avoid the oncoming car that had started driving in their lane, heading towards them at a fast speed.  
  
The car skidded into a ditch and slammed into two of the trees; a branch on one tree going through the back seat and a smaller branch from the other tree going through the window on the passenger side.  
  
"Dorotea!" screamed Amyntas, grabbing her younger sister and pushing her down onto the seat throwing her own body over her in an attempt to protect her from death's chilling embrace.  
  
When the paramedics got there and managed to get the driver's side door open they found Amyntas pinning Dorotea beneath her, protecting her against the tree branch. Amyntas was dead from the looks of things she had died on impact; Dorotea oh the other hand was in bad condition but there was a small chance she could live.  
  
October 1 the next year  
  
Dorotea stood beneath the spray of the shower running a rag over her body. Her knuckles brushed against the long scar that ran down her chest between her breasts, an eternal reminder about the surgery she had gone through the December of last year a week before Christmas. Her sister's heart had been placed into her chest and so even though her sister was dead it was almost like the older woman was always with her, a thought that pained her deeply whenever she thought of the older, now dead female.  
  
The light went out and she placed her head against the cold tile knowing what would happen in a few minutes. Sure enough the air was filled with the smell of sulfur and not long after that she heard the sound of girls chanting voices filling the air. She smiled softly the senior girls were initiating the Freshmen girls into the dorm. She had undergone it not to long ago herself and she had been scared shitless.  
  
"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary," they chanted slowly getting louder. "Bloody Mary, Blood Mary, Bloody Mary." Dorotea hissed when one of the senior girls turned on all the faucets cutting the hot water off and knew that some of them were throwing water onto the large mirror. "BLOODY MARY! BLOODY MARY! BLOODY MARY!" The chanting voices of the girls filled the room and bounded off of the walls.  
  
She sighed in relief when the voices stopped and then couldn't help but grin when she heard some of the Freshmen girls scream and run out of the bathroom. The lights turned on and Dorotea turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her body and peaked outside and saw one of the Senior girl's wearing a tattered and blood stained robe with cuts that had been applied to her face by theatrical make up and where made even more ghastly by the fake blood streaming down it. The girl was also holding up a long slightly curved knife dripping with the same theatrical blood.  
  
"Congratulations, you brave souls," she said to the few Freshmen that had remained. "Welcome to our Dorm; your sister Freshmen I am afraid will have to go through this initiation again. You are forbidden to tell them about this little joke though. Is that clear?" The girls nodded and the female possessing has Blood Mary smiled sinisterly. "Good, because if you don't," and she let the threat hang in the air has she threw the knife into the mirror which immediately disappeared. "Dismissed."  
  
Boys Dorm Same Night  
  
The Senior and Freshmen males of the school had gathered in the main hall before a Giant full length mirror with a gaudy golden frame.  
  
"What are we doing?" whispered one of the males.  
  
"You ladies are going to become men tonight!" shouted one of the Seniors standing in front of the mirror.  
  
"So what is there like a prostitute house behind there or something?" asked a freshmen near the back.  
  
"No such luck sweetheart!' shouted the male. "This is not a fantasy! This is a nightmare!" The lights flickered causing some of the younger males to shift uncomfortably wondering about the bad lighting when the weather was clear. "They say that when this school was first built it was an Insane Asylum. They say there was man here that died of mysterious circumstances. He had a habit of wielding a Huge ax while wearing a Little Bo Peep Costume."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," whispered one of the Freshmen boys with a raised eyebrow.  
  
The lights went out briefly and when they came back on the Senior continued to talk has if nothing had happened. "And every night in October he comes back searching for more people to kill!" The lights went out again and when they came back on a bulky figure stopped behind the Senior wearing a little Bo Peep Costume and wielding an ax with a blade three times the size of the senior's head rose it up and swung downward.  
  
Several of the males screamed while a few others stood their waiting to see what would happen to the senior while a few other burst out laughing.  
  
"Very funny," said the male dressed has little bo peep. "But still you have to be the only group that cracked up at me wearing this. How they grow. But still everyone that stayed passed your underclassmen buddies have to come back later and retake it until they prove themselves has men. Oh yeah, don't tell them a thing about this."  
  
"Right!"  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Urban Legends 2  
Author's Notes: I do not own the Shinigami nor do I own Genkai. I do however own everyone else. The Urban Legends I do not own either.  
  
A girl with messy long blonde hair was walking down the hall rubbing the sleep from her pale gray eyes. She was wearing green and black plaid pajama pants and a matching green tank top with a black cat in front; a white bath towel had been swung over her shoulder and in the hand that wasn't being used to rub the sleep from her eyes she carried a black toiletry bag filled with soap, travel toothbrush and toothpaste, small shampoo and conditioner bottles, shaving lotion and a razor.  
  
It was too early for the sun to be up so she walked by the dark windows unnoticed by anyone that might look up into the second story window and see her, no one did though. A yawn escaped her throat and she stretched in a rather cat like manor as she slipped into the girls bathroom and fumbled along the wall for the light switch; when she found it she headed for the sink removing her toothbrush and toothpaste from the bag. Turning the water on she stuck her toothbrush under the faucet and applied toothpaste to it before she began to brush her teeth.  
  
The girl was so busy brushing her teeth she did not notice the swinging pendulum like figure hanging in one of the stalls. She leaned over to spit out the toothpaste and then proceeded to wash her face and only then was she alert enough to notice the body swinging back and forth from the shower stall. She turned around slowly her hands still holding the towel and her gray eyes took in the figure of the hanging corpse her identity was hard to figure out because someone or something had scratched her face clean off. She knew however, that it was a senior the lapel pin on her nightgown identified her has such a rank.  
  
She backed away against the sink and knocked her toiletry bag on the floor causing the contents to scatter around on the floor. A scream bubbled up in her throat and just when she opened her mouth to release it long slender hands appeared from the mirror behind her and tore long deep tears in her arms when she pulled away in an attempt to escape. Turning around she saw a woman that was wearing a white long sleeved gown covered in blood and her slender arms and hands were covered in blood has well both old and new. However, it was her face that drew the most attention the woman inside the mirror her face had been scratched off that only her muscles and her clear blue eyes could be seen. Her mouth opened and this time she did scream, but it sounded hoarse and soft; the sort of scream that can only happen if you too scared to make a sound. The figure lunged from the mirror and the girl threw her hands up to protect her face from the ghastly looking woman without the face.  
  
Later that week  
  
Two girls sat in the principals office listening to him drone on and on about how wonderful the school was. They noticed that not once did he mention the recent ghastly murders of the students. In fact he seemed to be avoiding that subject at all costs.  
  
The girls were twins, Americans that were born one hour a part; the oldest had short dark red hair with long bangs that framed the side of her face that she had dyed orange. Her cool blue eyes stared out the window displaying total and utter boredom. Her suede tan skirt flowed from the seat of the chair like a small water fall with fringes, her forest green suede, sleeveless shirt clung loosely to her figure, and her entire outfit was topped off with hiking boots. Her twin sister on the other hand had died her long hair the same color orange has her sister's bangs and allowed her bangs to remain red and short; her eyes were the same color of blue has her sister's but the younger girl's eyes looked around the office taking everything in with the curiosity of a cat. She wore baggy black pants with buckles, a tight red tank top that revealed some of her stomach, over which she wore a black fishnet shirt, red gloveletts, and black boots. Both girls seemed to demonstrate a clash of clothing and style; yet ironically neither one seemed to give a damn.  
  
"You haven't mentioned the murders that have been happening around here since October started," said the one staring out the window.  
  
"Those are just rumors Miss. Condordia," stated the principal nervously before changing the subject quickly.   
  
'Rumors my ass,' thought Condordia. 'His students are dropping like flies, more females then males, is this guy just being paranoid about loosing new students or is he behind the whole thing for one reason or another?'

'Do you really think he is behind the whole thing sister?" asked Ora in the older twins' mind. 'I do not believe he has the power,' she responded in kind. 'But he is trying far too hard to avoid the subject and is acting very nervous about the whole thing.'  
  
'Good thing Lady Cat sent us,' said Ora. 'With the Great War steadily approaching and everything.'  
  
'Yes,' said Condordia. 'It is a good thing that Lord Yomi and his men finally managed to translate that prophecy.'  
  
'We have two more prophecies to find; but I am sure we will find them soon enough.'  
  
"Now," said the principal bringing the sisters away from their private conversation. "I am sure you are both eager to get your uniforms and get to your classes."  
  
"Yes," said Condordia standing up, her sister following suit. "We are. Thank you for sparing us your time principal. You will have no trouble with us."  
  
"I am sure I won't your last principal said you were lovely girls."  
  
Condordia frowned and her eyes narrowed there was a hidden message within those words and she would have to watch this principal; something told her the health of the student body was not high on his propriety list. "Come on Ora," said Condordia heading for the door. "Let's get our stuff and get to class."  
  
"Right," said Ora, following Condordia out the door like an obedient puppy.  
  
The principal watched the girls leave the office; he could tell that they had strong spiritual powers, they could be dangerous. He sighed and pushed his glasses up on his large nose that had been broken in his youth. His wrist was starting to itch and he scratched the black tattoo that had been burned into his skin in a language that had been dead for centuries. Things needed to be picked up before the higher levels realized what was happening.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka stood outside the school building; the latter dressed in the blue and black school uniform while the form was wearing his usual suit and trench coat.  
  
"Are you sure this is it?" asked Tsuzuki, looking over the vine covered stone walls wearily. "It looks like something out of a horror movie, and a bad one at that. All it needs is mist, a full moon, and lightning in the back ground with thunder sounding through out the sky."  
  
"No more American Black and White Horror movies for you," said Hisoka, glancing up briefly from the slip of paper in his hand. "Why do we let Watari write notes and directions? I can barely read this shit."  
  
"Come Hisoka," said Tsuzuki, heading into the gate towards the school. "How hard can it be to get a wondering spirit to come with us?"  
  
"Famous last words," muttered Hisoka.  
  
The two males entered the building and prepared to start their search for the missing spirit. They walked down the halls; their eyes scanning the students for the any sign of a wondering spirit: somewhere, anywhere.  
  
"Do you see anyone suspicious?" asked Tsuzuki softly.  
  
"Not really," said Hisoka, his green eyes rolling in irritation at the wide eyed looks of adoration from the females directed at him and Tsuzuki. "Why is it that where ever we go girl within a ten mile radius stalk us?"  
  
"They don't stalk us! They stalk you!"  
  
"That's so reassuring," muttered Hisoka, his eyebrow twitching has he tried to avoid the piercing gazes of the girls. Tsuzuki opened his mouth to respond when a blood curling scream pierced the air and both Shinigami ran in the direction of the scream. When they reached the source of the scream they saw a girl standing in front of a stained glass window a look of horror on her face has she took in the carnage. Pinned to the shattered and broken remains of the window was a boy his head hanging from a string attached the light fixture and his chest had been hacked open so that his entrails spilled forth and onto the floor. The girl's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she feel backwards into the arms of Tsuzuki.  
  
"What the hell?" he whispered, his eyes widening taking in the carnage that made his stomach lurch. 


	3. Chapter 3

Urban Legends 3  
Author's Notes: I do not own the Shinigami nor do I own Genkai. I do however own everyone else. The Urban Legends I do not own either.  
  
Tsuzuki sat at his desk and tried to concentrate on grading the papers; but he couldn't seem to get any work done with his partner and friend staring at the window watching the rain pour down. He sighed and brushed his bangs from his eyes, sighing in annoyance and seating back in the office chair. "Alright Hisoka," he said. "What is bothering you?"  
  
"I just can't help thinking," said Hisoka slowly in his usually monotone voice. "That those twins aren't in some way connected to the mysterious deaths that have been happening."  
  
"Perhaps," said Tsuzuki. "But we were not sent here to look into the death of those teenagers; we are here to look into the missing spirit that refuses to leave the school grounds. Besides," he said smiling in a reassuring manner. "The death's happened before the twin girls showed up at the door. So like I said there is no reason for us to get involved."  
  
"Actually Mr. Tsuzuki," said the younger Goshin, appearing out of nowhere. "Mr. Konoe told me to tell you that you two now also have to look into the mysterious deaths of the students."  
  
"Looks like we will be working over time," smiled Tsuzuki. "Which means: more money, to buy more sweets."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," said Hisoka heading towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going Hisoka?" asked Tsuzuki has he and the Goshin turned to watch the young male leave the room.  
  
"I am going to my dorm," said Hisoka. "Maybe I can get some information on any strange happenings from my two room mates."  
  
"You are actually going to willingly talk to someone?" asked Tsuzuki in mock shock.  
  
Hisoka didn't respond he just left the classroom shutting the door behind him and headed down the dark hallway to the west wing of the building toward the boys' dorms. The lights where off in the halls and the occasional flash of lighting was the only light for him to see by. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and hung his head, deep in thought about the newest case when he heard footsteps coming from behind him; he turned around slowly, not really knowing what he was expecting but saw no one. He frowned his green eyes trying to make out the occasional dancing shadows of the barren trees.  
  
He slowly turned back around and resumed his walk toward the dorm rooms. He froze when he heard the footsteps again and this time he continued on his way to his destination; but kept his eyes and ears open for any change in pace from the person behind him. When he reached the door leading toward the boys' dorm he stopped again and looked around once more before entering the room.  
  
The creature that had been following Hisoka stopped when the youth entered the boys' dorm and hefted the large ax to rest it on his broad shoulders. The male had dark brown hair and a bristly chin his burly chest and arms were equally hairy giving aura that he should be working in the woods cutting down trees. A flash of lighting highlighted his muscular figure and the blood dripping from his ax. He turned around slowly facing away from the dorm rooms and headed back down the hall his figure flickering and fading.  
  
The air shifted slightly where the being once was and Concordia appeared her blue eyes giving off a strange glow whenever the lighting flashed in the darkened sky. Her dark brown pajama pants and the dark forest green made her seem almost like a slender tree with odd leaves at the top. She frowned slightly at the door and sniffed the air; she could smell fresh blood on the air. Her blue eyes narrowed, the blood that had been split was male and an innocent at that.  
  
"Damn," she hissed in agitation whirling around in the small puddle of blood on the ivory carpet and trying to find the main source of the blood.  
  
Morning  
  
A group of seniors were laughing and shoving each other acting like nothing was wrong; and it wasn't not in their world at least. They had just gotten done pumping some iron and were heading towards the locker rooms their sweat dripping down their muscular and tanned bodies. They didn't notice anything wrong in the locker rooms until one of them slipped on a large puddle of blood on the ceramic tiling.  
  
"Hey man," said one of his buddies helping him to his feet. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I just slipped on a puddle of blood," whispered the one that now had blood on his sweat pants. "Where did it all come from?"  
  
"There," whispered another friend of his, pointing at the body of a freshmen boy that looked like he had been sliced and diced for a salad. "I think we have another murder on our hands."  
  
"The principal is going to be pissed," said another boy. "What do you think he will want us to do with this one?"  
  
"The same thing he has us do with all the others," snorted his friend trying to get the blood out of his sweat pants. "Old-man Nero (sorry couldn't resist) seems to be hiding something."  
  
"I don't think I want to know what that psychotic freak is up too," said one of the males has they headed in the direction of the cut up boy.  
  
Hisoka stared at them from his place inside the locker, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Even though the boys blamed the principal for hiding the deaths of their fellow students from the rest of the world he still couldn't get passed the fact that the twin girls were somehow the ones doing the killing. All he need now was the proof and hopefully that proof would lead him to the missing spirit.  
  
Night  
  
Pax Dorotea sat on her bed and brushed out her long hair so that she would be able to braid it to keep out the knots. She looked up has thunder crashed outside and stopped brushing her hair to look out the window has the rain poured down in sheets. It always seemed to be raining now a days ever since the body count had been mounting.  
  
'What's wrong Dorotea?" asked her reflection which slowly changed shape to form her sister.  
  
"The body count just won't stop mounting," whispered Dorotea. "And all it seems to do now a days is rain!"  
  
'I know, I know,' soothed Amyntas. 'But don't worry the new students of the school will fix everything and I am here and will always protect you.'  
  
"Protect me from what?" whispered Dorotea.  
  
'That is nothing you should worry about 'gift of God'.'  
  
Dorotea bit her lip and knew that whenever her sister called her 'gift of God' then the conversation was over. "Well, okay," she whispered.  
  
'Cheer up sweet one,' smiled Amyntas. 'It is always darkest before the dawn."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Dorotea sat back when her sister's reflection reverted back to her own.   
  
Elsewhere  
  
Tsuzuki sighed, and shook his head, he was standing in the middle of a deserted hall and he felt the shimmer of the ghostly presence fade. He sighed stuffing his hands in the pockets of his trousers. He had hoped to get at least half of this case solved tonight; but it looked like the fates were against him. They always seemed to be against him in the start of a case and he could never seem to figure out why. Taking a deep breath he let it out and slowly turned around turning his body to look out the window at the rain. He watched has his image slowly changed and he saw wings sprouting from his back much like when he was possessed by Sagatonis; but this time his wings were white and more fluffy.  
  
"What the?" he whispered, reaching out to touch his reflection it shifted and changed like ripples in a water and he found himself staring at a woman instead of his own reflection.  
  
Tsuzuki gasped and took a step back to take in her appearance. She had long blonde hair and dark lilac eyes and her features while plain had an aura of beauty. Her long legs were encased in black leather boots that went an inch past mid thigh and were fastened to her thighs by two buckles each. The outfit she wore was pure white and dipped down low to reveal her cleavage while it clung to her chest and her waist the rest of it flowing to her ankles loosely to allow freedom of movement; the skirt had two wide slits that went up to her hip and the wide black leather belt with silver encrusted crosses. She wore black satin gloveletts that stopped an inch below her arm pits. Four wings sprouted from her back long and beautiful. He had never seen the woman before in his life but still he had a feeling he knew her from somewhere.  
  
"Son," she whispered reaching out has if to touch him before fading away.  
  
A scream pierced through the night and Tsuzuki took off in the direction of the girls' locker room nearly slamming into Hisoka in his attempt to get to the girl that had screamed. The moment the two Shinigami reached the locker room they burst into the door and saw a woman reaching out for one of the students from a mirror her black hair shielding her face and her arms and hands soaked with blood.  
  
"What the hell?!" whispered Hisoka, has Tsuzuki reached into his coat for some seals.  
  
The woman turned her attention to the males and slipped back into the mirror. Tsuzuki sighed and slipped the paper back into his coat and went to check on the nearly hysterical female. "Are you okay?" he asked gently. The girl nodded slowly before latching onto Tsuzuki and crying into his chest. "Well," said Tsuzuki, patting her head in a comforting gesture. "At least she is still alive."  
  
Hisoka nodded and looked at the mirror the woman had come from. 'The twins weren't the killers; but could they be the ones causing the murders?' thought Hisoka, his brow furrowing in consideration. 'Did they somehow manage to summon these beings from another realm? If they aren't the ones doing it then who is and why are those girls here?'  
  
Morning  
  
"I think we are dealing with Urban Legends," said Hisoka has he and Tsuzuki went over the photographs.  
  
"Urban Legends?" asked Tsuzuki raising an eyebrow.  
  
"According to my room mates," said Hisoka. "The students use two Urban Legends to innate the Freshmen into the school. The girls use a woman named Bloody Mary, a woman that supposedly according the popular legend was disfigured in a car wreck and died and can be summoned with a mirror, a candle, and chanting her name."  
  
"What about the other one?"  
  
"That is basically the legend of a man that runs around with an ax chopping people into little bits and pieces."  
  
"Charming."  
  
"Yeah, and in some of the legends he is dressed up has Little Bo Peep."  
  
"Little Bo Peep?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Uh huh... I don't even want to know."  
  
"Yeah," said Hisoka.  
  
"Has anyone seen this Little Bo Peep guy and lived to tell about it?"  
  
"No and that girl is the only one to survive an attack by who the students term Bloody Mary."  
  
"We should probably keep an eye on her," said Tsuzuki.  
  
"I know," said Hisoka. "That thing might come back and finish her work."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Pax Dorotea."  
  
Night  
  
Hisoka was walking down the streets heading towards the boys dorm after keeping a careful surveillance on the Dorotea girl, without her realizing it. He walked into the hall way and came face to face with a tall burly man in a puffy light blue dress with white polka dots. Hisoka looked at the man with a raised eyebrow before taking notice of the giant ax in his hand.  
  
"Right," said Hisoka, dodging the ax and looking for a way to throw the taller man off.  
  
The man swung and shattered one of the mirrors in the hall causing lights to go on through out the hall and several male voices to drift behind closed doors before running out intent on pounding whomever had woken them up. Needless to say when they got into the hall and saw the damage they went from angry, to shocked, to impressed.  
  
"Lets hear it for Hisoka the survivor of Bo Peep!" shouted one of the males.  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"HISOKA THE DEFEATER OF BO PEEP!"  
  
"This is going to a real long misson," muttered Hisoka sweat dropping.  
  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Urban Legends 4  
Author's Notes: I do not own the Shinigami nor do I own Genkai. I do however own everyone else. The Urban Legends I do not own either.

Dorotea stood on the top of a hill in the back of the school building and slowly began to stretch her muscles; her body moving in the familiar positions of yoga. She inhaled and exhaled deeply feeling the world around her awaken and arise for the new day. Her blood flowed through her veins and she felt her body slowly awaken and become aware of the world around her. The trickling water fall registered in her inner mind and she relaxed her body stretching her muscles and toning her body. She opened her eyes and raised her hands above her head in praise for the new morning.

"Hail to the sun," she chanted softly, spinning in a slow circle of thanks. "And give thanks to the new day. Hail to the great one and his salvation of the young one. Hail to the old ones in their ageless wisdom. Hail to the spirits for their wondrous gifts."

She closed her eyes once again in the ageless dance of calming and focused on life collecting Tai Chi and sending it back out into the world stronger and healthier. Her body slowly came back to the here and now once more has she became aware of someone standing behind her. She turned around and saw a female standing within the water. The female's face was covered by her black stringy hair, the long white gown was torn and blood stained, and her arms and hands were drenched in blood with scars covering them.

She stepped back a little when the woman reached out and took a step forward. 'Its Bloody Mary!' her mind screamed at her. She took a step back again and nearly lost her balance. 'Amyntas,' she whispered. 'What do I do?'

'Don't worry doll,' said the chuckling voice of her sister. 'I will show this voice who is boss.'

"Sounds good to me," smirked Dorotea. "Show your stuff!"

'Its time for some fun,' laughed Amyntas, taking over.

Hisoka shot awake feeling the twitch in the atmosphere of spirits awakening; by both natural and unnatural means. He jumped out of bed and without even bothering to put a shirt on ran outside into the hall and meet up with Tsuzuki running in the same direction. 

"Did you feel it?" asked Hisoka, the moment they hit the outside grounds.

"Yeah I felt it," said Tsuzuki. "It feels like there is more then one spirit this time too."

"One is a dangerous spirit, whoever they are, they are angry over something, angry and jealous," said Hisoka slowly, getting a feel for what they were about to deal with. 

"What about the other one?" asked Tsuzuki, has the two of them broke around a turn.

"Angry and amusement," said Hisoka, after a moment. "I think this ghost is amused with the other one."

"We don't need two spirits fighting," said Tsuzuki. "Wait I see them."

"I know," said Hisoka has they broke into the clearing and saw Dorotea standing on a hill side looking at the same raven haired girl from the other night. "What the?!"

Has the two males watched her long brown hair suddenly shrunk into her head and became black. She seemed to grow an inch and her arms put on muscles and her shoulders became boarder. Everything about the girl seemed to change within the span of a few seconds. She seemed to stand up straighter and her stance spoke confidence and chaos; instead of obedience and peace.

"Stupid bitch," smirked the changed female. "Do you honestly think you can beat me even if you are dead? Got news for you honey, I'm dead too so killing me really ain't goin to do much."

The figure didn't respond instead it looked at Amyntas and then disappeared back into the waterfall. The black haired female turned around to face the Shinigami and crossed her arms on top of her chest and looked at them with a look of distrust. "What the hell are you staring at boys?!" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're the spirit that refuses to come in for judgment," said Tsuzuki.

"I am she," said Amyntas, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. "What about it?"

"Why didn't you come in for judgment?" asked Hisoka.

"I have more important things to do then allow myself to be judged by sexually deprived old men," smirked Amyntas.

Tsuzuki reached into his coat for one of his slips of paper and got a hard look on his face. "We will remove you forcefully from her body."

"Do you honestly want to risk that?" asked the girl scornfully. "After all if you remove my soul then you will kill my sister Dorotea. She has my heart within her body and my soul can not be forcefully removed without you shedding my sister's innocent blood."

"So you have no intention of coming in for judgment?!" asked Hisoka, flatly.

"Oh do not misunderstand me," said Amyntas, walking back down the hill towards the school. "I am going to go in for judgment but I have on intention of doing until I am completely sure that my sister is safe."

Amyntas slowly changed back into Dorotea and the younger sister looked back over at the two Shinigamis. "So you see gentlemen," she said. "Or whoever you are things are more complicated then they seem."

"Somehow," said Tsuzuki, running a hand through his hair as the mortal girl with two souls walked off. "They always are."

"At least Muraki isn't a part of this," said Hisoka. "This just doesn't seem completely like his style."

"Besides Muraki would enjoy playing with us more," said Tsuzuki. "And he would by no doubt have already showed his face by now."

Hisoka nodded and the two males headed back to the school. "Do you think Dorotea and Amyntas are behind this as well?"

"It is possible that Dorotea is behind it," said Tsuzuki.

"I mean Dorotea might be doing it more to keep Amyntas with her."

"You believe them to be lovers?"

Tsuzuki sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, I really don't know," said Tsuzuki. "They certainly seem closer then most siblings but being that close is a bit debatable. Then again anything is possible at this moment."

"I know."

The moment they saw the school within reach a blood curling scream of a female ripped through the air and the two of them took off running towards the school, mainly to the source of the screams.

Author's Notes: Shitty chapter I know, but I promise the final one will be better, hopefully it will actually. Anyways one more chapter to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Urban Legends

Ora questions the principal and is nearly killed in the process when Tsuzuki intervenes and the two go off in search of Condordia. Getting rid of Bloody Mary Dorotea, Amyntas's sprit, Ora, and Condordia take a full length mirror and wrap scared and blessed chains around it locking it with a padlock before performing the ritual to summon her. When they have her they perform a banishing ritual on her.


	6. Chapter 6

Urban Legends 5  
Author's Notes: I do not own the Shinigami nor do I own Genkai. I do however own everyone else. The Urban Legends I do not own either.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka skidded to stop outside the girl's bathroom and froze at the specter of Blood Mary hanging above a group of them. Tsuzuki rushed forward reaching into his trench coat for his scared parchment slips to banish her. He took notice of the broken mirror shards at his feet and the mirror frame without the mirror. The girls probably tried to stop the murders by breaking the mirror; unfortunately it wasn't thought all the way through and now the ghost was furious.

"Get the hell away from them!" said Condordia, rushing forward kicking the ghost, which really didn't work that well.

Condordia found herself slamming into the wall on the opposite. Tsuzuki lunged forward and tossed the parchment written with Holy Signs onto the being's forehead. The ghost hissed in annoyance and arched her arm up bringing it down intent on slashing his face off. The Shinigami leapt back barely missing having his eyes scratched out.

"Hisoka!" he shouted, not taking his eyes off of the enraged ghost.

Hisoka opened his mouth when suddenly water squirted in front of the ghost and it seemed, to almost form a barrier against the ghost moving forward. The woman ghost hissed in annoyance and disappeared back from which she came.

Dortea stood there holding a vile of half empty holy water. "Hey," she said cheerfully. "It worked!"

The principal stormed in and looked at the broken glass before turning his attention to the group in the room. "You, you, you, you, you, you, and you all have detention for vandalizing the school property!"

"In case you haven't realized smart ass, four of your female students were attacked," snapped Condordia.

"That just got you another week of detention," snapped the principal, whirling around his eyes flashing a bright yellowish-gold before returning to their normal color of black.

Hisoka felt a surge of anger in the air, which was followed by shock and surprise from another person, before the anger shifted back to neutrality and the shock and surprise became uncertainty. His gaze landed on the principal's back for a moment before resting on Dortea who was staring at the older male's back her entire stance speaking of her uncertainty. He frowned thoughtfully and began to wonder if they had the wrong person under suspect.

Groans caught his attention and he watched has his partner, Condordia and Dortea all moved to help the four girls to their feet. He just stood there watching them before turning his attention to the shattered mirrors. "Hey Dortea," he said, not taking his eyes off the mirrors.

"Yeah?" asked the girl, who was getting one of the girls to lean on her while she got her bearings.

"Do you have anymore of that stuff?"

"No," said Dortea shaking her head. "But I know where I can get some more."

"Tomorrow I would like you to take me to where ever it is you got that."

"Okay um sure," said the girl blinking her confusion.

"Don't worry about the glass," said Tsuzuki cheerfully. "I am sure me and Hisoka can take care of it. Right Hisoka?"

Hisoka sighed, "yeah sure."

Next morning

Hisoka leaned against a tree near the entrance of the school and waited for Dortea to come out. They had arranged to meet there before the girls had retired to bed. She dashed out of the school only a minute late.

"Sorry," she panted. "But I had trouble finding my other shoe."

Hisoka just nodded and motioned for the girl to lead the way and together they continued the rest of the way in silence.

Ora was walking down the hall towards the principal's office humming a little tune to herself. She had been thinking about how she was going to start this interrogation all day while she got ready and finally decided that being upfront was the best way to go about it. She stormed passed the secretary and into the principal's office shutting the door on the bewildered secretary's face.

"Good morning Principal Nero," said Ora coolly. "Did you sleep well?"

"I suggest you get out of my office," snapped the Principal.

"No," said Ora. "I want to know how you managed to unseal two of the more dangerous Urban Legends."

"You are imagining things girl."

"Am I?"

"Those girls and the boys that have been dying were stupid and deserved their deaths."

"I don't think so," said Ora evenly, her lips twisting into a cruel smile she had been hanging around her sister too much. "Lord and Lady Koenma are very displeased with how many dead bodies have been turning up here and dying under mysterious circumstances. Not to mention the high spiritual energy and the fact that there is the underlining smell of sulfur mixed in with the scent of myrrh. If I didn't know any better I would say you were a Hellion Priest."

The reaction was immediate and unexpected Nero lunged at Ora and the girl slammed into the bookcase; causing books and plants to fall on top of the girl. The plants seemed to take on a life of their own and began to wrap around Ora cutting off the circulation in her arms, legs and throat. Ora narrowed her eyes and they flashed dangerously before she reached out with her own powers and caused the plants to wither up and die. Her parents had called her Pray when she had the ability to take the life and health from things; a rather interesting tribute to their rather interesting sense of humor.

She leapt to her feet and dove into the principal; slamming the heel of her hand into his nose and breaking it. She ripped open his sleeves and found what she was looking for. The black tattoo of a goats head and the words _Devil's Own_ in Arabic, Lady Cat had taught her and the rest of the members of the unit to recognize that title years ago. She smirked and stared down at him standing up; her foot resting on his chest applying slight pressure to get her unspoken point across.

"I suggest you call off your little friends."

The male beneath her laughed cruelly his eyes changing into the yellowish-gold they had been briefly last night; while his irises became red. "I don't think so bitch." He grabbed hold of her ankle and jerked it out from under her while standing up; and then he threw her threw the closed door. Ora skidded across the floor and into the wall on the other side of the hall. She winced and sat up pressing her back against the wall she breathed deeply to get over the sudden loss of breath she had experienced with the impact of the floor, the door, the floor again, and then finally the wall. She blinked and watch the Principal coming towards her she reached up to grab hold of something to help pull her to her feet when a hand grabbed hold of her and she found herself being dragged behind a running Tsuzuki.

"Mr. Tsuzuki?" she asked, when they came to a stop inside a classroom. "What are you doing interfering?"

"You aren't human are you? At least not a normal human."

"I am as normal as everyone else," said Ora. "I just work for a secret branch of a government that is headed by a woman named Catterina."

Somewhere in Tsuzuki's memory that name rang a bell. He blinked once, then twice before the memory came to him and he stared at her in shock. "You work for Lady Catterina, the wife of Lord Koenma?" Ora nodded. "And what about your sister? Does she work along with you?" Ora nodded again. "Why did she send you two?"

"Because," said Ora. "We are fluent in Japanese and specialize in Urban Legends of the world."

"So everyone you work with specializes in something?"

"Course," said Ora. "We specialize in the supernatural and its dealings yet that branch has several divisions that specialize in a certain section of the supernatural. Besides, this was our week to go out of the country."

"So you aren't the best."

"Course not," said Ora, brushing her bangs behind her ear. "The best were sent on their mission awhile ago."

"What mission."

"If you want to know information on missions you will have to ask Lady Catterina if she wishes to disclose that information."

"Where is your sister?"

"Searching for the source in which Nero uses to control Bloody Mary and the Little Bo Peep wannabe."

"You did not sense it?" asked Tsuzuki, his eyes widening.

Ora pressed her lips together in a thin line. Her brow furrowing in thought. Something was tingling up and down her spine trying to get her attention. She frowned again and turned her attention to Tsuzuki. "Damn it!" She hissed before taking off running down the hall. "Why didn't we think of it before."

"Where are you going!" shouted Tsuzuki taking off after her.

"The best place to hide an entrance to a place to control the Urban Legends."

"You think it would be right out in the open."

"The best place to hide is sometimes right where people would never suspect."

"That old Buddhist shrine in the back of the school," whispered Tsuzuki.

Ora nodded, "Condordia," she shouted, at her sister who was already racing to the shrine.

Condordia paused and turned to look at her sister and the Shinigami running after her. "You told him!" she demanded.

"He knows," panted Ora. "He knows about Lady Catterina and Lord Koenma too."

"Who are you?" hissed Condordia instantly on alert.

"I am Tsuzuki Asato," said Tsuzuki. "I am a Shinigami."

"You're a guardian of the dead?" asked Condordia, raising an eyebrow. "Somehow I thought they would be more morbid."

"You haven't meet some of the members of my branch," sweat dropped Tsuzuki.

"Is Kurasaki Hisoka one too?"

Tsuzuki nodded and opened his mouth to respond when Hisoka and Dortea came running up to them, bottles of Holy Water in their arms.

"We got some more Holy Water for the school mirrors," chirped Dortea.

Hisoka just nodded and passed his bottles to Ora. "Is that it?" he asked.

"Supposedly," said Condordia.

"You girls spread Holy Water on the mirrors in the school," said Tsuzuki. "Me and Hisoka will take it from here."

Ora and Condordia exchanged a look then turned to look at the older Shinigami. "No," said Condordia. "One of us will go with one of you to spray water on the mirrors. The other will accompany the other one to the shrine."

"This is not up for discussion," snapped Tsuzuki. "We have our orders!"

"So do we!"

"Um guys," said Dortea. "The sun is going down."

Tsuzuki and the others turned their attention to the setting sun before turning their attention back to each other.

"Whatever you decide do it quickly," said Hisoka in a monotone voice. "I want to get away from this school quickly."

Tsuzuki sighed and held his head before turning his attention to Condordia.

Hisoka, Dortea, and Ora split up inside the school building and started throwing the bottles of Holy Water at mirrors, and just to be on the safe side the windows has well. The bottles, which were made of a fragile glass shattered, leaving the Holy Water to drip down the mirrors and windows and the rest of the student body to wonder what on Earth it was they were doing.

Hisoka came to a stop before the mirror that was used in the Freshmen Orientation Ritual and raised the final bottle prepared to throw it when a figure appeared in the mirror behind him; his axe dripping with blood and his eyes glowing dangerously. Hisoka dove to the side and threw the bottle at the mirror, only to have it miss and shatter on the wall beside it. Hisoka cursed and rolled away from the axe has it slammed into the floor where he had been only a second before.

He glanced up and watched for the man's next move and wasn't disappointed when he dodged in the opposite direction of the ax's swing. Hisoka leapt to the far wall and pressed his weight against it ducking when the monster swung his ax; much to Hisoka's surprise however the wall ended up falling backwards and he ended up sliding down a long shoot.

Meanwhile, Condordia and Tsuzuki slipped into the Buddhist Shrine and were looking around for any sign of any dark or unholy magic. Condordia looked around the shrine touching the walls slightly with the back of her hand trying to "listen to the walls" to hear what they were saying. She had a gift that allowed for her to see the secrets that inanimate objects knew. In her opinion the tinniest speck of dust could hold the information of a College sized History book.

"I take it you haven't found anything?" asked Tsuzuki after a long moment of silence.

Condordia shook her head and moved closer to the middle of the building meeting the Shinigami halfway. "What about you? Nothing also?"

Tsuzuki nodded his head and the two of them stood there for a minute before the sound of crumbling took them by surprise and they found themselves falling down a shaft. Tsuzuki landed on his back on a beam and grunted when Condordia fell on top of him.

"Tsuzuki you idiot," came the familiar voice of his partner Hisoka.

"Hisoka," said Tsuzuki in surprised relief, rolling over to find his partner and forgetting that Condordia had landed on top of him; causing the young woman to plummet once again to the bottom of the pit.

Concordia landed on top of a table and coughed has the dust filled the air around her and her air escaped her lungs. She grunted when the table fell apart under the impact of the drop. "Well, that was fun." Concordia rolled onto her feet the moment Tsuzuki dropped gracefully from the ceiling the two of them walked over to join Hisoka. "Where's my sister?"

"Out throwing Holy Water at the rest of the mirrors with the other girl," said Hisoka. "I found this." He waved his hand at an elaborate full length mirror surrounded by black metal wire wrapped and twisted into Gothic design, surrounded by ancient markings forming a circle in black charcoal.

"This is it," whispered Concordia. "This must be it."

"What?" asked Tsuzuki.

"This is where the Urban Legends are being controlled."

"How do we stop it?" asked Tsuzuki.

"You don't," answered a very familiar.

"Principal Nero," said Tsuzuki turning around. "What do you want?"

"I would think that would be obvious."

"You're a Hellion Priest," hissed Concordia.

"Very good," smirked Nero. "I see the Lady Catterina doesn't hold back on training her little bitches to do the dirty work."

"Hellion Priests?" asked Tsuzuki softly.

"Priests that are seeking to release the Dogs of Hell."

"My brothers and sisters are working very hard to release our Master and his subjects from their place of confinement."

"I hope they suck you dry," snarled Concordia.

"Such violence," smirked Nero. "Two souls for the price of one human. Isn't that what it takes to kill you and your sister? That I just have to kill one of you in order to have the blood of both?"

"I don't know," snarled Concordia. "Why don't you find out?"

"Perhaps I will," he said slowly, before turning to look at the two Shinigami. "But I wonder how much of a bust we would get with the blood of two immortals. Think about it? They can never die, they would just continue to bleed and bleed and the gates would never have to be replenished with new blood. It would just be a continuous flow of a river of blood."

Tsuzuki and Hisoka exchanged a look and Hisoka slowly slipped his hand inside his jacket reaching for the gun that he somehow always had with him. Tsuzuki nodded slightly once and then lunged at Concordia knocking her out of the way while Hisoka opened fire.

"Don't you ever run out of bullets?" asked Tsuzuki.

Hisoka didn't answer instead he turned his attention to the bleeding and for all purposes dead.

"Is he dead?" asked Tsuzuki.

"I fired almost all of my bullets into his chest," said Hisoka in irritation. "I would have to say yes. What are we going to do about the mirror?"

"We have to seal both Urban Legends into the mirror and destroy it," said Concordia.

"Think that will work?"

"Only one way to find out."

"Well," said Tsuzuki. "I'm game."

"You would be," muttered Hisoka, crossing his arms over his chest. "Got any ideas on how this is supposed to happen?"

"Not yet," said the female walking over to the mirror and examining the markings on the floor around it. "I might have something if I figure out what these are saying."

"But that language is dead," pointed out Tsuzuki.

"Well, thank you Mr. Obvious," said Concordia. "I know that but I still can translate it. Just like almost every other dead language you still have people out there that can translate it." That said Concordia ignored them and tried to remember all the lessons she had to take so that she could recognize and translate dead languages. She touched the scar on the back of her neck; the one that had been given to her to help her keep everything intact while studying. She sighed this case was turning out to be more difficult then she thought it would; however, it hadn't let her down on not being interesting that was for sure.

"I know what to do," said Concordia. "Hisoka do you have anymore Holy Water?"

"No," said Hisoka flatly.

"Damn," muttered Concordia, seating back pressing her weight onto her hands. "So much for that idea. We can't move the mirror from the circle and unless one of you wants to go up and retrieve my sister and the two souls walking there really isn't much that can be done at the moment."

She glanced over her back at the silence that greeted her and found herself alone with Tsuzuki. Looks like the younger Shinigami had been way ahead of her in thought. Well, that didn't bother her in the slightest. The sooner they got this done, the sooner they all could go home; where ever home was for the each of them of course.

She sighed and laid down on her back looking up at the wooden ceiling and decided to wait it out. The young male would return soon and then they could get down to business. She smirked hearing the older male shift in impatience before taking a seat on the floor, shifting every two minutes or so. Evidently waiting was not that big of a strong suit for him; oh well, it didn't matter soon this would all be over and unless they found the scroll they wouldn't have to see each other again until the Great War.

If there truly was one of course.

Hisoka looked around the room for the two other girls that had been throwing Holy Water at the mirrors with him; he sent out his senses and searched for any feelings of success that they might have and found them. He broke into a run, surely one of the girls had to have an extra bottle of Holy Water with them. They had brought more then enough bottles for the school mirrors.

While he was running he meet up with Ora who had empty hands. He pulled to stop so he didn't run into her and she followed suit. "No left over bottles?" he asked.

"No," she said shaking her head. "Why do you ask!" she shouted has he took off. Ora cursed silently and took off after him something had to be wrong if the youth Shinigami was looking for extra bottles of Holy Water.

Dorotea looked up when she saw Hisoka and Ora running at her and the Shinigami narrowed his eyes and nodded once slightly seeing the Holy Water bottle in her hands. Without stopping to explain he grabbed her hand and turned around running back in the direction he had come, causing Ora to nearly follow over in a chance to follow them. They reached the wreckage and Hisoka gathered Dorotea to him and leapt gingerly down into the temple not caring if Ora followed him or not.

Dorotea then found herself being dragged forward towards the awaiting Tsuzuki and Concordia who had stood up when the young male had landed.

"I found you some holy water," said Hisoka placing the girl on her feet and turning back to lean against the wall. "Lets get this over with, I am getting tired of this bull shit."

"Ah come on Hisoka," smirked Tsuzuki. "I thought you were enjoying your little fan club."

"Would you shut up!"

Tsuzuki ignored his partner and turned his attention back to Concordia. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to summon them and then bind them inside the mirror with the Holy Water; after which you two gentlemen can take over from there without any trouble of that I am most certain."

"Do we have any say in this?" asked Tsuzuki, when she opened her mouth to begin.

"No," she said and then turned her back to them and began to chant the words to summon the two Urban Legends.

Tsuzuki sighed and moved his hands inside his trench coat for his banishing scrolls.

The mirror began to glow and the letters written on the ground began to spring up fire. The smell of burning flesh and wood began to fill the air followed by high pitched, animalistic screams. Then the two Urban Legends slammed into the face of the mirror and seemed to lung out of it; Concordia paused for a moment before throwing the Holy Water at the mirrors causing the vial to shatter and the glass to crack.

"Hisoka!" shouted Tsuzuki.

But Hisoka had already been on the move the moment the vial left the woman's hands and knocked her down the moment the banishing scrolls left Tsuzuki's hands and landed on the mirror. Tsuzuki took over from their and chanted the spell that would banish the Urban Legends back to hell, or where ever it is that they came from.

Later that day

Tsuzuki and Hisoka stood in the meeting room with the others and present their Chief with the report.

"You two did good," said Konoe. "Lady Katerina sent her thanks to the department about working together and hopes to do this again more often with the coming war. It would be a good idea not to burn any bridges that might be of help in the coming years. Besides, Ora has already found the Reikai Prophecy and it is currently being translated and thankfully the Makai one is already translated."

"That means the only prophecy left is the Ningenkai one," said Hisoka.

"And no one still knows where it is," said Tatsumi.

"It will show up," said Tsuzki. "It has too."

"Yes," said Konoe. "Lets just hope we get to it before the other side does."

THE END

Author's Notes: I finally finished this story now I can start working on Wiccan Daughter.


End file.
